<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>susurrus by wbtrashking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991663">susurrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtrashking/pseuds/wbtrashking'>wbtrashking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daylight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtrashking/pseuds/wbtrashking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>susurrus</em></strong>
    <em>— whispering, murmuring, or rustling. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“You have a nice neck,” Luffy comments brightly.</p><p>Law turns around as much as he can in his boyfriend’s tight hold. “And what, pray tell, does having a nice neck entail?”</p><p>“I dunno, it’s just neat.” Luffy wrinkles his nose in disdain. “You’re doin’ that thing again. Y’know, where you use fancy words to distract yourself from accepting honest praise.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daylight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>susurrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think about silly, heartfelt lawlu things all the time. here is a lil peek. loosely connected to <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366844">interruptions</a></em>, but that's not a required read. they're both standalones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law feels Luffy toying with strands of his hair in the back where it’s cropped close to the nape. It causes him to look away from the screen, trying and failing to resist the urge to chuckle under his breath. “That tickles,” he murmurs, valiantly attempting to remain focused on the task at hand. He has one more report to finish—just <em>one</em>, and then he’ll finally be able to sleep in peace.</p><p>“You have a nice neck,” Luffy brightly flatters him, draping his arms over Law’s shoulders and humming idly to himself. Law sighs while closing his computer, mentally resigned to typing up the report in the wee hours of the night.</p><p>Law turns around as much as he can in his boyfriend’s tight hold, lips quirked upwards in a teasing smirk. “And what, pray tell, does having a nice neck entail? Are my cervical vertebrae especially shapely?”</p><p>“I dunno, it’s just neat.” Luffy wrinkles his nose in disdain. “You’re doin’ that thing again. Y’know, where you use fancy words to distract yourself from accepting honest praise.”</p><p>Under the scrutiny of Luffy’s piercing gaze, Law doesn’t have anywhere to run. He’s well-aware that most people find him handsome. Plenty of his long-gone hookups and exes had lavished him with kind words about his looks and applauded his fitness routine. It doesn’t make his self-esteem issues any easier to handle. It’s not about what’s outside, for him—it’s all the nasty shit his brain hisses at him that he can’t make shut up. “Thanks for the compliment, I guess,” Law murmurs, pressing his lips to Luffy’s temple.</p><p>“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Law rolls his eyes as he pries himself out of his desk chair, opening his arms for Luffy to jump into them, rowdy, restless little gremlin that he is.</p><p>Luffy babbles about Zoro and Nami as he squirms in Law’s hold, particularly bringing up the fact that Zoro wants to come over and have drinks with them tomorrow. Law doesn’t have a problem with that. Out of all of Luffy’s friends, the two of them probably have the most in common, aside from Robin. She understands his bone-deep depression and intrusive thoughts better than anybody else Law’s ever met.</p><p>When they finally make it to bed, Luffy continues clinging to him. He’s in one of his moods, where he’s touchy-feely, when he needs constant warmth and attention.</p><p>Luffy's motions start off slow, for him, prying fingers toying with the underside of Law’s chin before sliding down his clothed chest. He toys with Law’s earlobes for an extended period of time, enjoying the texture of the gold earrings under his thumbs, then he starts to run a hand down Law’s thigh.</p><p>“This okay?”</p><p>Law noncommittally hums. He’s not really in the mood, but he’s not so uninterested as to deny Luffy’s request for permission. They’re pretty good at reading each other’s vibes. It’s not a penetration kinda day, and they both know it.</p><p>Luffy carefully unzips Law’s jeans, pressing his fingertips to the soft skin of his inner thighs. Law shudders, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Luffy looks up at the sound Law doesn’t quite manage to suppress, slyly grinning at his taller boyfriend in return. Law lazily opens his eyes to glare at him. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p>Luffy pulls the fabric all the way off of Law’s hairy ass legs to tickle him properly. Law knees him in the gut in retaliation, cheeks flushed. Luffy looks awfully proud of himself as he settles back down, lowering his abdomen into the space between Law’s calves.</p><p>Down there, Law has a lot of scars. There’s a reason he always wears pants.</p><p>Cigarette burns, cuts, welts. A whole horde of ugly marks from a different period of his life. A dark one.</p><p>It took a long time for him to open up to Luffy about those. He never thought he’d be able to talk about the past without losing his shit and stabbing someone in the side, or that he’d damn-near <em>cry</em> at the open and easy way Luffy had accepted all of it without batting an eyelash.</p><p>He’s just lucky that he'd gotten out before he had to kill anyone. It hadn’t been for lack of trying. There’d just always been specialists and medics nearby whenever he’d had to enact Doflamingo’s <em>justice</em>. They needed their enemies to go back to the holes they’d crawled out of scared for their lives, to show anybody else interested in causing problems what would happen to them.</p><p>Now, Luffy’s tracing them like constellations, humming some off-key tune, his breath warm over Law’s boxer-briefs. “You've got pretty legs, too.”</p><p>Law chokes out a bittersweet laugh. Luffy’s not the type to lie about these sorts of things. He learned that the hard way. “Yeah, well. Some of us don’t skip leg day at the gym.”</p><p>Luffy gasps and pouts, downright offended at the insinuation. “I do <em>not</em> skip leg day. Besides, your legs are even smaller than mine.”</p><p>The older man sticks out his tongue. “Yeah, because I’m taller than you.”</p><p>Luffy huffs as he pets Law’s abdomen, tracing the solid shapes of his muscles. “Whatever. I’m only twenty-two. I could still grow.”</p><p>“Fat chance.”</p><p>The younger man blows Law a raspberry as he lithely climbs into Law’s lap, pulling the waistbands of their undergarments down to slide their half-hard dicks together.</p><p>He gently lifts Law’s hand, silently asking for permission, the two of them sharing a smile as their fingers come to rest on their touching shafts. “I always mean it, you know. I like that you’re kinda weird. And that your sense of humor sucks.”</p><p>Law snorts, shimmying slightly to grab the lube off of the nightstand, handing it to Luffy, who will inevitably slather it all over his fingers and make a horrendous mess of the sheets. “Just because you don’t get my zombie jokes doesn’t mean they’re not funny.”</p><p>Luffy narrows his eyes as he squeezes their cocks contemptuously, delighting in the way it makes Law close his eyes and groan. “That’s payback for scaring the ever-loving shit outta me.”</p><p>Law tugs on Luffy’s arm, disrupting his balance, sending Luffy sprawling across Law’s chest with his mouth agape. Law grins up at him, taking a moment to slowly nibble on Luffy’s lower lip before pulling back and licking his own, eyelids seductively lowered at half-mast. “Worth it,” he murmurs, taking the opportunity to squeeze Luffy’s little bubble butt while he can.</p><p>From there, as expected, Luffy’s tacky fingers reach to their crotches to ease the slide between their skin. He sets a quick pace, chest heaving as he strokes until they’re hard and leaking, angling himself to fight for several lewd and lingering kisses with his boyfriend.</p><p>Law finds himself gasping for air as Luffy, wild whirlwind that he is, adjusts his thumb just-so, causing Law’s toes to curl. His bangs are starting to get wavy as the sweat permeates his brow, his eyes glossy with lust and affection as precome pearls from the tip of his slit.</p><p>“Hey,” Luffy says, voice rough and ragged. “I’d love you no matter what you looked like, y’know.”</p><p>“Yes, Luffy,” Law whispers, eyes closed, a moan slipping out as Luffy massages his balls. “I know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, bodily fluids are caked onto their skin along with nastily drying lubricant, and Law is crawling with the need to tidy up. Luffy’s already half-asleep, blissed out and sated.</p><p>Law stands up and pulls the covers out from under his boyfriend, throwing them into the wash and grabbing the spares. He still has work to do, so other than getting two washcloths, wiping both of their bodies down, and tucking Luffy in, he can’t linger.</p><p>He does pause for a moment to push several strands of Luffy’s thick hair out of his face, pressing his lips to the deep scar underneath Luffy’s eye. The only scar he hadn’t acquired from his years of fistfights and street brawls fought in the name of defending his friends’ honor.</p><p>“I think you’re pretty beautiful yourself,” he says, his voice low and rolling as he hesitantly pulls his hands off of Luffy’s skin. “Scars and all.”</p><p>Luffy burrows into the pillow with a big, bright grin, drifting off to sleep as Law flicks off the lights and finishes up his report, sliding back into bed later to join him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! ♡♡</p><p>✧tumblr: <strong><a href="https://quillifer.tumblr.com/">@quillifer</a></strong><br/>✧twitter: <strong><a href="https://twitter.com/quillifer">@quillifer</a></strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>